tgbffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:XZuZuL101X/New Timeline
Prolog 'Frisk' Stałam w totalnej nicości, a przede mną lewitował przycisk "Prawdziwy Reset". Niech sobie przypomnę, który to już raz resetuję ten świat? Pewnie jakiś setny. Można powiedzieć, że jestem Boginią tego świata, dlaczego? Cóż, mam władzę nad wszystkim. Mam moc zwaną "Determinacją", dzięki której mogę żyć wiecznie. Minusem jest to, że muszę mieć powód determinacji. Dlatego nie mogę jej zawsze używać. Idiotyczne nieprawdaż? Co chwilę resetuję ten świat, po prostu uwielbiam eksperymentować z tymi wszystkimi osobami. Bez zastanowienia wcisnęłam przycisk. Nagle obudziłam się na "łóżku" z kwiatów, tak jakby to był sen. Wstałam i skierowałam się w stronę wejścia do nowego pokoju. Byłam przygotowana na tą całą gatkę Flowey'ego. Te jego "przyjacielskie nastawienie" mnie już dobija. Weszłam do pokoju. Ale zamiast Flowey'ego ujrzałam... Toriel. Każdy kto wpadł tutaj, do podziemi nazywał ją "kozią mamą". Ja też często ją tak nazywałam, a nawet dla eksperymentów flirtowałam z nią. Wyczuwając moją obecność odwróciła wzrok. - Oh, witaj moję dziecię! - powiedziała, jednak ja ignorowałam ją. Ponieważ zauważyłam coś interesującego... To był mały jaskier opadający bezwładnie na ziemię. - Niespodziewałam się, że ktoś przybę- -Co się z nim stało? - przerwałam jej. -Z kim? -Z Asrielem, - na dźwięk tego imienia Toriel osłupiała. - ale teraz był pod postacią kwiatka o imieniu Flowey... Nie miał duszy, nie mógł odczuć do ciebie uczucia... Potem pomagał potworom, jednak znudziło mu się to, więc zaczął wszystkich zabijać... Atakował każdego upadłego człowieka... A potem każdy z nich szedł pod twoją opiekę... -Moje dziecko... - zaczęła zszokowana Toriel. - Skąd ty tyle wiesz?... -Skąd tyle wiem?! - krzyknęłam. - JESTEM BOGINIĄ TEGO ŚWIATA! BAWIŁAM SIĘ WAMI JAK MARIONETKAMI, TESTOWAŁAM WASZE REAKCJE, A POTEM WSZYSTKO RESETOWAŁAM BY ZACZĄĆ OD POCZĄTKU! WIĘC POWIEDZ MI, CO SIĘ STAŁO Z FLOWEY'M?! - na mojej twarzy pojawił się okropny uśmiech, heh... Pewnie to sprawka Chary... -On... D-Dawno zginął..... Padłam na kolana. -Bez niego... NIE BĘDZIE SZCZĘŚLIWEGO ZAKOŃCZENIA!!! - rozpłakałam się. Bez Asriela, nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia, bez niego nie wyjdziemy z tego nędznego miejsca..... Bez niego wszystko stracone. Rozdział I 'Sans' spacerowałem przez snowdin. heh, uwielbiam to miejsce, każdy szanuje siebie nawzajem. właśnie taikego miejsca oczekiwałem ja i papyrus. już nawet nie pamiętam kiedy tu się pojawialiśmy, ale od razu wiedziałem, że to idealne miejsce dla nas. witałem się ze wszystkimi. każdy (oczywiście jak zawsze) odpowiadał mi po przyjacielsku. jednak coś było nie tak... każdy, kto był bliżej tych ogromnych drzwi (do których akurat się kierowałem) miał dość dziwną nutę w głosie. ja jednak ignorowałem je, ponieważ nie lubię wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. jednak szkoda, że nie spytałem, choć pewnie na zawsze pozostawiłoby moje życie nudne, heh... widziałem już w oddali te ogromne drzwi. pewnie się zastanawiacie, co tam takiego robię. cóż, pewnego razu chciałem przetestować jeden z moich żartów typu "puk, puk". o dziwo, ktoś mi odpowiedział, a nawet żart się jej spodobał. od tego czasu często rozmawiamy przez te drzwi. raju, nigdy wcześniej nie znałem innego miłośnika kiepskich żartów... zauważyłem jednak pewną postać. od razu rozpoznałem, że to człowiek. nie postanowiłem go jednak zabić, przyrzekłem tej kobiecie, że nie skrzywdzę żadnego człowieka. w sumie nienawidzę dawać obietnic, jednak nie mogłem jej zawieść - ona jest jedynym wyjątkiem dlaczego chroniłem każdego człowieka. no może poza nią... 'Wspomnienia' Sans i Sandy szli razem przez Snowdin, oraz jedli lody. ''-Heh, dziwna pogoda na lody co nie? - zaczęła Sandy dygocąc z zimna.'' ''-cóż, ja tam nie mam skóry - odpowiedział Sans mrugając.'' ''-Haha, racja...'' Oboje postanowili usiąść na pewnej ławce. Patrzyli tak przed siebie powoli dokańczając lody. ''-Czasami chciałabym być potworem... - zaczęła nagle Sandy. - Umieć czarować i takie tam...'' ''-heh, to dziwne, ale ja chciałbym zostać człowiekiem... móc poczuć zimno, czuć bijące serce... - powiedział ściskając koszulkę.'' Sandy złapała jego rękę. Sans zarumienił się. ''-Hej, hej! - zaczęła. - Uspokój się! Kto wie, może pewnego dnia spełnią się nasze marzenia?...'' ''-hehe, może... - powiedział Sans odwracając wzrok. - a teraz chodźmy, zanim nasze lody się od-mrożą.'' ''-Hahaha, no coś ty? W taką pogodę?'' I oboje poszli do domu. 'Rzeczywistość' otrząsnąłem się ze wspomnień. schowałem się za drzewem, aby zaskoczyć człowieka swoją poduszką pierdziuszką. zawsze tak witam nowo przybyłych do snowdin. kiedy oddaliła (przynajmniej wyglądała jak dziewczyna) się trochę ode mnie poszedłem jej szlakiem. niespodziewanie zatrzymała się, jakby wiedziała, żę ktoś za nią jest. -Człowieku. - zacząłem. Jednak ona... -Daruj sobie, Sans. - przerwała mi. - Wiesz, nie chcę już się w to bawić. Możemy po prostu pójść do Snowdin? -he? - osłupiałem. skąd ona znała moje imię?! -Nie bój się. Mieszałam w liniach czasu. Miałam moc resetu, ale skoro w tym uniwersum Flowey nie istnieje... Moja determinacja też nie istnieje. Po prostu zostaniemy w tym uniwersum na zawsze, nie będziesz musiał się martwić o resety - wspomnienia wszystkich pozostaną, ponieważ teraz nic takiego istnieje. nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co słyszę. skoro nie ma już nic takiego jak reset, to znaczy... -heheh... dzięki dzieciaku. teraz chodź, kierunek snowdin town. szliśmy przez las snowdin, aż dotarliśmy do miasta. frisk (bo takie miała imię) musiała coś załatwić. ja tymczasem poszedłem do domu zdrzemnąć się. wszedłem do domu i położyłem się na kanapie. obudził mnie jednak krzyk mojego brata: -SANS, CZEMU ŚPISZ PODCZAS KIEDY POWINIENEŚ PATROLOWAĆ LUDZI?!?!?!? papyrus jest moim młodszym bratem, choć nie wygląda. już jako dzieciak mnie przerósł. jego marzeniem jest zostanie głową straży królewskiej, (szczerze to ja go na to namówiłem) dlatego tak bardzo uwziął się na złapanie człowieka. uwielbia spaghetti, nie gotuje niczego innego. -biorę drzemkę. - odpowiedziałem. -ALE NIE MA NA TO CZASU!!! MUSZĘ ZŁAPAĆ CZŁOWIEKA!!! -wiesz, widziałem jednego w lesie snowdin. -NAPRAWDĘ??? WOWIE! DZIĘKI SANS, IDĘ PO NIEGO!!! - powiedział i zatrzasnął drzwi, ja natomiast wziąłem dość długą drzemkę ---- obudziłem się po dość długim czasie, heh czasami naprawdę DŁUGO śpię. z ciekawości postanowiłem wyjrzeć przez okno. ujrzałem tam papyrus'a rozmawiającego z frisk. uśmiechnąłem się poszedłem do mojego pokoju. hmm... jak opisać mój pokój... jest to po prostu jeden wielki bałagan. niektórzy od razu by się poddali próbując tu cokolwiek znaleźć, ale ja należę do tych osób, które świetnie się odnajdują. bez rozglądania się wyjąłem swój puzon i zacząłem ćwiczyć. jednak przerwałem, bo usłyszałem pewne krzyki. od razu rozpoznałem, że to pap. postanowiłem się z nim podroczyć i zagrać na swoim puzonie. uchyliłem więć drzwi i zatrąbiłem. kiedy zamknąłem drzwi usłyszałem kolejny krzyk papyrus'a: "SANS! PRZESTAŃ NISZCZYĆ MOJĄ RANDKĘ!!!". randkę? co siedzi w głowie tej całej frisk, aby iść z payrusem na randkę... słyszałem potem jeszcze ich rozmowy, aż papyrus wyszedł z domu spotkać się z undyne. nagle usłyszałem pukanie. gdy otworzyłem przed moimi oczami znalazła się frisk. -Hej Sans, idziesz ze mną do Grillby'ego?R-jasne dzieciaku. poszedłem więc z frisk do grillby'ego. grillby to mój dobry kumpel, który prowadzi własny pub. często tam przychodzę wypić kilka butelek ketchup'u. przywitaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i zajęliśmy miejsca. frisk jednak nie nabrała się na mój żart z poduszką pierdziuszką na krześle. odrzuciła ją i dopiero usiadła. heh, trudno się nie dziwić osobie, która eksperymentowała nami z milion razy. -Czy skusiłbyś się na browara?~ - spytała frisk. -nie dzięki, dziś nie piję... -No weź, chociaż małego łyczka~ -heh, no dobra. grillby dwie szklanki browara. - grillby skinął głową i wszedł do kuchni. chwilę później niósł dwa kufle piwa. od razu wypiłem całą zawartość. -Może jeszcze jeden?~ -no dobra... - grillby od razu poszedł do kuchni. następną zawartość też od razu wypiłem. - grillby, a może tak jeszcze jeden. - i znów - wypiłem za jednym haustem. - no dobra jeszcze TRZY! - też wypiłem. heh, to dziwne, szkielety mogą się opić? piłem tak długo, że nie pamiętam co się potem stało... ---- po tym wszystkim obudziłem się z wielkim kacem w moim pokoju na łóżku z... FRISK?! natychmiast wyskoczyłem z łóżka. -co tu się do cholery dzieje?! - krzyknąłem. jednak nagle frisk odwróciła głowę, widocznie nie spała. -Oh, witaj kochanie~ - odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. -nie nazywaj mnie tak! co tu się w ogóle dzieje? -Oh, nic nie pamiętasz z tamtej nocy?~ Cóż, powiem ci jedno... - odkryła koc. - Będziemy mieli dzieci~ -c-co?... będę..... TATĄ?! Rozdział II 'Sans' siedziałem u siebie w domu popijając ketchup. minęło już chyba jakieś dziewięć miesięcy odkąd lekarz potwierdził ciążę u friska. dowiedziałem się jeszcze, że miała seks nie tylko zemną, ale i z każdą napotkaną osobą. jedynym wyjątkiem były osoby, które miały partnera. sama stwierdziła, że "to rujnuje społeczeństwo!". a czy przypadkiem gwałcenie wszystkich tego nie robi? w dodatku podczas tamtego dnia, gdy dowiedziałem się o moich przyszłych dzieciach, powiedziała mi, że robi to tylko dlatego, bo nie dostała szczęśliwego zakończenia... frisk jest dziwnym dzieckiem nieprawdaż? kiedy miałem wypić trzydziestą butelkę usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. powoli wstałem i otworzyłem drzwi. nie zauważyłem jednak nikogo. jednak, gdy z spojrzałem na dół ujrzałem mały koszyczek i kartkę. postanowiłem ją przeczytać, a treść brzmiała tak: Sans. Powiem jedno: po tym wszystkim postanowiłam nie przejmować się tymi wszystkimi bachorami, więc odsyłam je do swoich rodziców w tym TWOJE. A ponieważ wszystkie są w połowie potworami, nie potrzebują tych rzeczy co ludzkie niemowlaki. Tak więc zostawiam ci je w opiece. Możesz robić co z nimi chcesz, są twoje~ ' Frisk.' odrzuciłem kartkę na bok i kucnąłem do koszyka. odkryłem kocyk i zobaczyłem dwie, małe identyczne główki. bliźniaki... wziąłem ze sobą koszyczek i zamknąłem drzwi. odłożyłem go na chwilę, aby pójść po kolejny koc. owinąłem potem moje córki (zauważyłem to, gdy je odkryłem) i zacząłem śpiewać do snu. przypomniały mi się akurat kołysanki, które nuciłem mojemu bratu kiedy był jeszcze maluchem. nawet teraz czasami muszę mu je nucić... mniej niż po minucie dzieciaki zasnęły. poszedłem więc z nimi na górę. ułożyłem je na moim łóżku, a potem sam z nimi zasnąłem... ---- ''3 lata później... 'Papyrus SZEDŁEM PRZEZ SNOWDIN W KIERUNKU MOJEGO DOMU. MIAŁEM POWIEDZIEĆ SANSOWI WAŻNĄ WIADOMOŚĆ. ZDECYDOWANIE ZA DUŻO CZASU MINĘŁO ODKĄD... STANĄŁEM PRZED DRZWIAMI MOJEGO DOMU I ZAWIESIŁEM RĘKĘ W POWIETRZU. ZAMIAST OTWORZYĆ ROZMYŚLAŁEM NAD WIELOMA RZECZAMI. WIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE ZA DŁUGO ZWLEKAŁEM Z ZAWIADOMIENIEM DLA SANSA. JEDNAK DOŚĆ TRUDNO BYŁO USTALIĆ WRAZ Z METTATON CO DOKŁADNIE MIELIŚMY POWIEDZIEĆ. ALE TERAZ WIEMY, ŻE DLA NASZEGO SYNA NIE BYŁOBY ZBYT DOBRZE GDYBY WYCHOWYWAŁ SIĘ W DOMU METTATON, PONIEWAŻ JAK SAMA TO UJĘŁA "Jej domem jest scena". W KOŃCU ZDECYDOWAŁEM SIĘ WEJŚĆ DO ŚRODKA. - SANS!!! WRÓCI- NIKOGO JEDNAK NIE BYŁO W SALONIE. POMYŚLAŁEM, ŻE MUSI BRAĆ TĄ JEDNĄ ZE SWYCH DŁUŻSZYCH DRZEMEK, KTÓRE NAZYWA "SPANIEM" W SWOIM POKOJU. WDRAPAŁEM SIĘ NA SCHODY I NAWET NIE PUKAJĄC WSZEDŁEM. ZAUWAŻYŁEM MATERAC SANSA, KTÓRY NAZYWA SWOIM ŁÓŻKIEM ORAZ CHRAPANIE. POMYŚLAŁEM OD RAZU, ŻE TO SANS. JEDNAK KIEDY MIAŁEM "GO" OBUDZIĆ USŁYSZAŁEM... PODWOJONE CHARAPNIE (?). OSTROŻNIE PODSZEDŁEM DO ŁÓŻKA I ODKRYŁEM POWOLI KOC. ZAUWAŻYŁEM POD SPODEM DWIE, MAŁE IDENTYCZNE GŁOWY. - SANS?!?!?! - KRZYKNĄŁEM PRZERAŻONY. - OD KIEDY JESTEŚ DZIEWCZYNĄ?!?!?! I DLACZEGO SIĘ ROZDWOIŁEŚ?!?!?! O MATKO, O MATKO, O MATKO!!! - brachu... ODWRÓCIŁEM SIĘ GWAŁTOWNIE. ZAUWAŻYŁEM W DRZWIACH SANSA Z PATELNIĄ W DŁONI I FARTUCHEM Z NAPISEM "Tata #1". ODWRÓCIŁEM PONOWNIE GŁOWĘ W STRONĘ MATERACA, PONIEWAŻ USŁYSZAŁEM ZIEWY; BYŁY TO TE DWIE MAŁE DZIEWCZYNKI. KIEDY SIĘ DO KOŃCA ROZBUDZIŁY Z ZAINTERESOWANIEM ZACZĘŁY MI SIĘ PRZYGLĄDAĆ. - Tatusiu, kto toooo? - SPYTAŁA TA Z KRÓTSZYMI WŁOSAMI. - wujek papyrus. OBIE DZIEWCZYNKI ZAŚMIAŁY SIĘ I PODBIEGŁY DO MNIE, ABY ZACZĄĆ SIĘ PO MNIE WSPINAĆ. - SANS, KTO TO JEST??? - moje córki. - A OD KIEDY TY MASZ CÓRKI????? - od kiedy frisk zgwałciła całe podziemie. - CO?!?!?! A KIEDY ONA TO ZROBIŁA?!?!?! - jakieś trzy lata temu... zaraz, frisk powiedziała, że zrobiła to wszystkim, oprócz tych, którzy mają partnera. - TU SPOJRZAŁ NA MNIE PODEJRZLIWIE. pap. - UMMM... - pap, czy ty- - NIE WIEM O CZYM TY MÓWISZ, SANS... - CZUŁEM JAK WBIJAJ SWÓJ WZROK WE MNIE, NIE MOGŁEM SIĘ POWSTRZYMAĆ... - AH, NO DOBRA MASZ MNIE! JESTEM Z METTATON!!! KOCHAMY SIĘ I NAWET MAMY DZIECKO!!! NAZWALIŚMY JE KOWAL, CZEMU??? NIE WIEMY!!!!! PO PROSTU TAK NAM WPADŁO DO GŁOWY!!!!! I WŁAŚNIE PO TO TU PRZYSZEDŁEM, ABY SPYTAĆ CIĘ CZY MOŻE TU MIESZKAĆ!!!!! WTEDY ZDAŁEM SOBIE SPRAWĘ CO TAKIEGO POWIEDZIAŁEM. OBLAŁEM SIĘ RUMIEŃCEM WYCZEKUJĄC ODPOWIEDZI SANSA. MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE BĘDZIE MNĄ ZAWIEDZIONY ORAZ WYGONI MNIE Z DOMU... N A Z A W S Z E. JEDNAK ZAMIAST TEGO, SANS TYLKO POWIEDZIAŁ: - pap, trzeba było powiedzieć - POTEM ZWRÓCIŁ SIĘ DO SWOICH CÓREK. - idźcie do kuchni, upiekłem wam placek. OBIE DZIEWCZYNKI WRZASNĘŁY "YAAAY!" I POBIEGŁY NA DÓŁ. SANS NATOMIAST JEDNYM RUCHEM GŁOWY ZACHĘCIŁ MNIE, ABYM POSZEDŁ ZA NIM. SŁYSZAŁEM Z DOŁU POBRZĘKIWANIE SZTUĆCÓW. - EHH... WYBACZ, ŻE CI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEM O TYM WCZEŚNIEJ... - spoko, ja też cię przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. myślałem, że nie jesteś gotów. - A DLACZEGO??? - ponieważ mógłbyś być... zszkieletowany. - SAAANS!!! - KRZYKNĄŁEM, LUBIŁEM JEGO ŻARTY, ALE CHCIAŁEM TO UKRYWAĆ I GRAĆ POWAŻNEGO. USŁYSZAŁEM Z DOŁU ŚMIECHY DZIEWCZYNEK. - Żarty tatusia są najlepsze!!! Rozdział III Sandy Patrzyłam prze okno pokoju Sansusia trzymając łom w ręku. Mimo, że nie wyglądało, aby ktokolwiek tam siedział, jednak ja czekałam - Sansuś potrafi czasem zaskoczyć~. Zastanawiam się nawet czasem, dlaczego zakleja okno Super Glue, albo zmienia obudowę na metalową, przecież ja zawsze znajdę drogę do jego domu! Zaczęłam otwierać drzwi, kiedy usłyszałam dobrze mi znany głos: - Znowu włamujesz się do swojego "Sansusia", kochana? Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Szybko się uspokoiłam kiedy zauważyłam, że to tylko Karmel siedząca na drzewie. Karmel jest moją byłą. Tak, byłą. Ale nie myślcie sobie, że jestem homoseksualistką, jestem po prostu BISEKSUALNA. Czy nikt nie może tego zrozumieć? Ale do rzeczy; poznałyśmy się na college'u tuż po tym, jak moja rodzina mnie wydziedziczyła. Karmel wzruszona moim losem "przygarnęła" mnie do siebie. Po jakimś czasie, nasza przyjaźń przerodziła się w miłość. Pewnego dnia jednak, gdy postanowiłyśmy spotkać się z kolegami BARDZO się upiłyśmy. Reszta postanowiła, abyśmy wspięli się na sławną Górę Ebott, o której legendy głoszą, że każdy kto na nią wejdzie, nigdy nie wraca. A my: głupie, naiwne pijane nastolatki, zgodziłyśmy się. I akurat los chciał, abym poślizgnęła się obok tej dziury do Ruin, z których nie ma powrotu. Karmel wystraszona złapała mi rękę, jednak ona wraz ze mną wpadła do Podziemi. Upadek był dość miękki, ale to pewnie dlatego, że spadłyśmy na Toriel łamiąc jej kark. Od tego czasu mieszkamy tutaj na dole, ale (jak wcześniej wspomniałam) nie jesteśmy już parą. Mimo to, ona nadal mnie śledzi i próbuje namówić, abym się do niej "nawróciła". - Tak, wiesz, że nie mogę bez niego żyć. - odpowiedziałam. - A co ze mną? Ja się nie liczę? Nie pamiętasz tych naszych wspólnych chwil, kiedy to jadłyśmy kebaby w parku? - No tak pamiętam, ale to już tylko przeszłość. - Może masz rację... A może jednak kiedyś do mnie wrócisz?~ - Nie, nie wrócę! - Jak chcesz, widzimy się u Grillby'ego! - zszedła z drzewa i pobiegła w stronę pubu. Przewróciłam oczami i wróciłam do otwierania metalowego okna. Po kilku minutach udało mi się wejść do jego pokoju. Włączyłam moją latarkę i rozglądałam się po pokoju. W końcu dotarłam do jego szafy. Otworzyłam ją głośno. Nie obchodziło mnie, że Sansuś mnie usłyszy, chciałam po prostu zabrać jego kolejną kurtkę na pamiątkę. Założyłam ją od razu i powąchałam. Ach... Jak ja uwielbiam ten zapach... ten słodki, sansowy zapach... Moje rozkosze przerwało dziwne skrzypienie materaca Sansusia. Znaczy widziałam, że coś leży pod kocem, ale myślałam że to tylko ta jego dziwna kapusta... czy coś. Miałam odkryć koc z czystej ciekawości, kiedy do pokoju wszedł on... ...Sansuś. - sandy! - zabłysnął swoim boskim błękitnym okiem. - O! H-hej Sansuś! - co ty znowu robisz w moim pokoju?! - Ja... Spadam! - i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Byłam już daleko kiedy Sansuś w końcu zamknął swoje okno. Schowałam ręcę w kieszeniach jego kurtki i powędrowałam do Grillby'ego. Wszedłam do pubu gdzie siedziało wiele upitych ludzi. Przed sobą widziałam natomiast Karmel czyszczącą blat. Tak, ona tu pracuje, przecież musi zarobić, nie? Zauważyłam wolne miejsce i natychmiast usiadłam. - Szklankę wina poproszę... - wydałam swoje zamówienie nie patrząc na Karmel - Się robi! - tu zwróciła siędo właściciela. - Grillby, jedną szklankę wina. Ognisty potwór skinął głową i poszedł w stronę spiżarni. - Tooo, jak tam włamywanie? - spytała nagle. - Ehh, znowu się wkurzył... I to bardziej niż zazwyczaj... - Mówiłam ci, już ci nie wybaczy. Zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobiłaś. Zamarłam, a przed moimi oczami widniała tylko krew i zwłoki niewinnych potworów. W mojej głowie natomiast słyszałam słowa: "Winna...", "Powinnaś zginąć długi czas temu...", "Zawiodłaś go...". Zerwałam się natychmiast z siedzenia o mało go nie wywrucając. - J-ja... musz-szę iść... - skierowałam się w stronę drzwi. - S-Sandy! Czekaj! A co z winem? - krzyczała dość cicho Karmel. Widziałam, że wrócił Grillby z zamówieniem. Złapałem szklankę i wypiłam szybko całą zawartość. - No to cześć!... Wybiegłam z pubu do mojego "domu"... Karmel Czyściłam blat przed zamknięciem pubu. Nadal rozmyślałam nad tym co powiedziałam Sandy. Wiem, że niepowinnam wspominać jej o tych rzechach, ale... - Hej Karmel, wszystko dobrze? Odwróciłam gwałtownie głowę. To był tylko Grillby... - Umm, nic takiego Grillbz, tylko... - Hej, - położył rękę na moim ramieniu. - wiem co przeżywasz, ale zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze! - Heh, dzięki... - No dobra, niedługo zamykamy. Daję ci kluczyki, zamknij jak skończysz sprzątać. - Spoko. Grillby ubrał się w swój płaszcz i wyszedł. Ja natomiast wróciłam do mycia blatu. Heh, jakimś cudem ta błyszcząca płyta skojarzyła mi się z spotkaniami z Sandy... Wspomnienia "Karmel i Sandy rzucały kaczki nad jeziorem. Jednak tylko Karmel rzucała wystarczająco daleko. Po pewnym czasie zobaczyła, że coś jest nie tak z Sandy. ''- Hej, wszystko w porządku?'' ''- Tak, tylko... Akurat przypomniały mi się chwilę kiedy jeździłam akurat nad TE jezioro z moją rodziną...'' Po bladej twarzy Sandy poleciały łzy. Karmel natychmiast zareagowała. ''- Hej! Nie rozklejaj się! Co inni pomyślą?'' Sandy roześmiała się. ''- Wiesz co już mi lepiej, heh...'' Karmel pocałowała ją w policzek. ''- Widzisz? Ja zawsze będę tu, aby cię rozweselić! - po krótkim namyśle zdecydowała: - Ale teraz... Zabawimy się w berka!'' Klepnęła dziewczynę po ramieniu. Resztę dnia spędziły na bieganiu i śmianiu się..." Rozdział IV Sandy Szłam przez Waterfall w kierunku "sekretnego" pokoju. Przynajmniej sądzę, żę sekretnego, ponieważ nie znam żadnej osoby (oprócz Karmel), która by wiedziała o tym miejscu. Zaczęłam przechodzić przez tą ogromną kałużę wody na drugą stronę. Szczerze? Ta woda wcale mi nie przeszkadza - wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy się nie ma zbyt wielkiego dostępu do wody to każda kropla na ciele jest rozkoszą. Przedostałam się na drugą stronę i pobiegłam w stronę Echo Kwiatu. Niektórzy z was pewnie pomyślą "Po co ona tam idzie? Przecież w tym pokoju nie ma nic specjalnego!" otóż mylicie się, jest tam pewno tajemnie przejście. Znajduje się ono w tych krzakach obok Echo Kwiata. Weszłam w krzaki i zaczęłam się czołgać w zachodnią stronę. Zanim spytacie - nie, nie zwracam uwagi na ostre gałązki, gdy codziennie się śpi na kłującej słomie to można się przyzwyczaić. Po kilku minutach czołgania się doszłam do mojego celu. Znajdowałam się w przyciemnionym pokoju w większości obrośnięty gąszczami. Natomiast po środku stała ogromna stodoła, a obok niej nadłamane deski starego domu. Zaczęłam iść w stronę stodoły. Stanęłam kilka centymetrów przed ogromnymi drzwiami i je pchnęłam. Przerwało mi szlochanie... Szlochanie małego dziecka... Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Zauważyłam za sobą małego bruneta klęczącego przed krzakami, całego w drzazgach. Wyglądał na jakieś 7-8 lat, miał poszarpaną bluzkę i rany na twarzy i ramionach. Co chwilę szeptał: "... p-pomocy..." płacząc. Zaczęłam kroczyć w jego stronę - najpierw dość niepewnie, a potem szybciej. Z bliska dało się zauważyć więcej ran. Chłopiec widocznie usłyszał, że ktoś idzie w jego stronę i od razu zaczął kierować się powoli w stronę gąszczy (prawdopodobnie z powodu bólu). - Hej mały, nie bój się! Nic ci nie zrobię! - krzyknęłam do niego. Dzieciak niepewnie na mnie spojrzał. Teraz widziałam jego zakrwawioną twarz i łzy spływające z jego oczu. Nagle wstał i pobiegł w moją stronę oraz... przytulił mnie. - P-proszę... pomóż mi... - zaczął szeptać. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię. - klęknęłam odgarniając mu grzywkę. - Więc, jak masz na imię? - ... Ethan.... - Fajne imię! Jestem Sandy. Chodź - podałam mu rękę. - trzeba zabandażować te rany! Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się i poszedł za mną. Weszliśmy do stodoły gdzie zabandażowałam mu głębokike rany (nie miałam za dużo bandaży więc mogłam tylko zakryć najbardziej zagrożone rany. Ethan po chwili czuł się lepiej, a żeby czuł się bardziej komfortowo, zaparzyłam dla niego ostatnią herbatę. Po chwili ciszy Etty zapytał: - Więc... tutaj mieszkasz?... - Tak, nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego innego odludnionego miejsca więc została mi tylko ta stodoła! - To dobrze, że się przed '''nimi ukrywasz... - A co? To oni ci to zrobili? - Ethan tylko przytaknął. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Wiesz... Nie wszystkie potwory są takie straszne. Niektórzy po prostu... Wypełniają rozkazy króla Asgore'a... - A kto to Asgore? Przełknęłam ślinę. - Cóż... To jest król Podziemi... Wypowiedział on wojnę między ludźmi i potworami po tym jak stracił swoje dzieci... Mah, nie musisz wiedzieć już więcej o tym "dupoflaku" - chłopiec wybuchnął śmiechem. - No co? Tak wyszło w Google Tłumaczu! Po kilku rozmowach zaproponowałam mu, aby nocował u mnie. Ethan chciał nawet zamieszkaću mnie, na co się zgodziłam. Po chwili zadałam mu istotne pytanie: - Etty, chciałbyś uczyć się w szkole czy tutaj? - Umm... W-wolałbym tu... - No dobrze, rozumiesz, że masz traumę z powodu potworów- - Nie tylko z powodu potworów... - osłupiałam. - J-ja, bojęsię też... ludzi... To przez rodziców... nienawidzili mnie... zamykali w pokoju na trzy dni, a potem p-puszczali na jedzenie... i znow-wu zamykali... Potem, gdy byli p-pijani wyrzucili mnie z domu... więć pobiegłem na górę Ebott, a-aby popełn-nić samobójstwo... Ethan rozpłakał się. Moją pierwszą reakcją było przytulenie jego. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk. - Dziękuje... mamo. Mah, jutro dostaniecie resztę ;-; Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach